


Animals -Cat side

by Giu7ia



Series: 8018 Animals [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 05/05, 8018, BL, Birthday, Cat, Hibari Kyouya's birthday, M/M, Oneshot, Shounen ai, Silly, yamahiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8018 Oneshot. Kind of a sequel to 'Animals -Dog side'. This time it's Hibari who turns into a cat, and of course the one who'll take care of him is Yamamoto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals -Cat side

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Since today is 05/05, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to the disciplinary committee's president of Namichuu and 10th generation Vongola's cloud guardian, the cold but impossibly hot, Hibari Kyouya!
> 
> This is a Oneshot. It's kind of a sequel to 'Animals -Dog side', though you can also read it on its own.
> 
> Please enjoy this story~
> 
> WARNING:Hinted 8018
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Amano Akira.

Hibari walked in the hallways, his pace slow but steady.

Aside form his footsteps, there was complete silence. Quietness reigned in Namimori Middle School. Hibari wore a satisfied look as he watched over his school.

Seeing that no troubles were prone to occur, he decided to go to his throne.

He came to the reception room, slid the door open and got inside.

After he closed the door behind himself and walked to his seat, on top of his desk, was a fuming cup of green tea.

At fist his brows furrowed at the sight, but then thought nothing of it. After all it wasn't the first time Kusakabe prepared tea and left it there for him.

«Nice timing.» thought the prefect as he realized that he was actually up for some hot tea.

Hibari sat down on his big chair and cupped the hot drink in his hands.

As his fingers were wrapped around the cup, he inhaled its smell and started to blow on the drink, in order to cool it down.

He took the fist sip. «…This tastes strange. It's different from the usual one.»

Although its taste was a bit different, Hibari thought that it didn't matter since it was good nonetheless.

And like that, sip after sip, Hibari drank the whole thing, unaware of what he had just did…

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were on the rooftop, enjoying their lunch as they chatted together.

"But really, Yamamoto, you scared me that time!" complained Tsuna as he nudged his friend on the arm.

"Hahaha sorry sorry." laughed back the rain guardian, not a bit apologetic.

"You idiot, if you dare to do such a thing again to the Tenth, I'll blow up your stupid ass!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Ciaossu~"

Since they heard the voice coming from above, the three boys raised their head and found that a small parachute was falling in their direction.

"Reborn!"

As soon as the infant's feet touched the ground, the parachute he was riding turned into his green chameleon, Leon.

"Reborn what are you doing here?"  
"Good morning, Reborn-san!"  
"Yo, kiddo."

The three students all greeted the new-comer, though very differently.

"Finish eating quickly and pack up. We have to go." announced the Arcobaleno, fast and clear.

"Where?" asked Tsuna, confused and worried about what his tutor had planned for them.

Reborn though, completely ignored his pupil. Instead, he turned to Yamamoto and called out to him.

"Yamamoto, have you properly thanked Hibari since then?"

"Ah, about that…" the boy starched his nape as he wore a troubled smile "I thought of thanking him properly, but I could never got hold of him."

"Alright. Then let's go now, I also have some matters I need to discuss with him."

"Oh, are you sure?" asked Yamamoto as he brightened up, "Thanks man! Hibari seems to be in a better mood when you're around."

"No need to thank me." smiled Reborn.

He lowered his fetora to hide his face, or rather, the smirk he couldn't stop from showing on his face «Thank me afterward…»

"Ah, so you're going to Hibari-san?" interrupted Tsuna, "Then just the two of you go. There's no need for us, right?"

"What are you saying Dame-Tsuna? You're coming as well." retorted Reborn back.

"But…" the young boss' face showed no will whatsoever to go.

"You're going. Period."

"No way~" complained Tsuna, «I don't want to go…Hibari-san's scary when he's in a mad mood. But maybe I should go… I don't know why but I have the sensation than something troublesome is going to happen and that Reborn is plotting something…»

After a long sigh, Tsuna made up his mind. "Alright, I'll come."

"If you're going Tenth, then I'll accompany you!" announced proudly Gokudera.

"Alright then," smiled Yamamoto as he wrapped his arms around his friends, "let's go!"

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, with Reborn riding on his shoulder, stood in front of the conference room.

"Should we really do this? Are you sure he's not busy? That he's in a bad mood?" asked Tsuna as he was already picturing an annoyed and very easily irritable Hibari Kyouya.

"Tenth, that psycho is always in a mad mood." added Gokudera, as he clicked his tongue.

"Guys, are you ready?" asked Yamamoto as he turned around to check on at his friends.

When the other two boys nodded in reply, Yamamoto knocked on the door twice.

No reply came.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto tried again, this time while calling out the other's name too.

"Maybe he's not in?" said Tsuna as he felt that something bad was going to happen very soon.

"Let's just go in." ordered Reborn.

"Wait Reborn, we can't just-"

But before Tsuna could finish, Yamamoto decided to listed to the Arcobaleno on his shoulder, and slid the door open.

"Oh, it's open." announced the easy-going boy, half-surprised.

He stepped inside and called out to the skylark, "Hibari, are you here?"

Seeing that there was no turning back now, Tsuna sighed as he followed Yamamoto inside.

When they all got inside and closed the door behind themselves, they looked around, to find Hibari.

But nothing. The only thing welcoming them was pure silence. No one was there.

"What, so he's not here." complained Gokudera as he looked around.

"Maybe he went out?" suggested Tsuna.

Yamamoto nodded, his face showing a bit of disappointment "Yeah."

Reborn on the other hand, smirked instead, satisfied that his plan was working just as he expected it to.

Seeing that Hibari was not in, they decided to stay there a bit more, just in case he came back before their lunch-break ended.

Gokudera sat down in one of the sofa, making himself comfortable. Tsuna was looking at the bookshelf while Yamamoto was wandering around, looking at this and that.

"Guys." Yamamoto called out to the others, while waving for them to come where he was, at Hibari's desk.

As the others joined him, their eyes widened when they saw that on Hibari's chair, was a curled up, sleeping black cat.

* * *

_Hibari frowned as he heard some noises. «Annoying…»_

_He didn't like it when it was noisy, especially not if those sounds woke him up._

_He slowly blinked, his eyes opening up more with each blink._

_When his eyes were fully open and he got used to the brightness, he saw that he was surrounded._

_The thing he saw first were warm, big brown eyes._

_"…Yamamoto Takeshi?"  
_ _*…meow?*_

_Hibari's eyes widened as he heard that sound. He had just spoked but his voice didn't come out._

_He stared down at where his legs and hands were supposed to be, but what he found were two black paws instead._

_He looked up in confusion, and found Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn stare down at him._

_They were all quietly looking at him when in unison Tsuna and Yamamoto shouted his name._

_"Hibari!" "Hibari-san!"_

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on one of the sofa, with Reborn sitting on his pupil's lap. Hibari, monopolized the other one, sitting on it all by himself.

Four pair of eyes stared at him, and like wise.

"Hibari…" called out Yamamoto, "is that really you?"

The cat stared at him for a few moments, but then instead of answering him, simply turned his head to one side, as he held his chin arrogantly high.

«That attitude…It's definitely Hibari-san.» sweat-dropped Tsuna.

"But just how did this happen?" asked the young boss, worriedly.

"Who knows…" replied Reborn as he sipped on his coffee, which popped up from who-knows-where.

"What are we gonna do?" added Yamamoto as he pointed to the cat.

"Do what? There's nothing to be done now." answered Gokudera.

As they continued to discuss among themselves, a vein on Hibari's forehead popped. He was annoyed to no end by all the loud voices, over-lapping with one another.

 _"Get out!"_  
*meow!*

As he shouted so, Hibari slammed his small paw in the table, catching everyone attention and silencing them.

 _"Don't crowd in front of me!"_  
*meow meow!*

…

"Ah…" Yamamoto commented, his expression kind of dumb-founded, "so it's really you, Hibari."

At that silly comment, Hibari hissed aggressively at the baseball-player.

"Hibari." called out Reborn, "since you're in that form, we can't possibly leave you on your own."

Hibari narrowed his eyes as he guessed where the conversation was going.

 _"No."_  
*meow.*

"You know better than everyone else that you can't stay here once the school closes."

Hibari opened his mouth, but before he could sat anything, Reborn cut him, continuing with a stern tone.

"You're no longer a human, you're a cat now. I believe you know the school rules better than I do."

Hibari only silently glared. If it had been anyone other than Reborn, he would have already attacked them.

"Hibari-san…" called out Tsuna, in his best smooth and harmless voice possible, "The forecast said that it's going to rain. We can't possibly let you sleep outside…"

If eyes could kill, there would be at least three, if not four, dead bodies laying there now.

«So you're telling me to come with you? Don't joke around.»

"Hibari, I know that you don't like this situation either, but please listen. It's also partially our fault since Lambo is one of the Vongola's member family. Let us make up for this to you. Please."

After a long moment of silence, Hibari sighed.

 _"If it's your request, it' can't be helped…"_  
*meow meow…*

"Very well." nodded Reborn satisfied with the outcome. "Now choose who you want to go with."

As he said so, the Arcobaleno spread his arms, as if to show off the three boys behind/by his sides.

"You could go with Tsuna." proposed the child as he pointed behind himself with his thumb. "He's a hopeless idiot, but at least you'd be comfortable at our house. Mama's cooking is the best."

Then Reborn pointed to his right, "Then we have Gokura. Well, the good point about him is that he already has Uri so he knows how to take care of a cat."

With his hand open, he gestured to the rain guardian, on his left. "And last but not least, Yamamoto. You took care of him, so you might want to let him return the favor?"

The three boys sat there silently as Hibari stared at them, examining them from head to toe.

"H-Hibari-san, if you want to come with me, we'd be more than happy to welcome you." smiled nervously Tsuna.

Hibari focused his eyes on him. The boy stated to sweat under that intense gaze, as he thought that it had been a while since he felt so nervous.

 _"Rejected…"  
_ *meow…*

Upon seeing that he had been turned down, Tsuna was both disappointed and relieved. «Maybe it's better for my heart if Hibari-san doesn't stay at my house.»

"Hey." called out Gokudera as he sat comfortably on sofa, "I hate your guts, but if I have to take you in, I'll do it. For the Tenth's sake, that's it."

Hibari's cold eyes mercilessly glared at the silver-haired boy.

 _"Shut up."_  
*meow.*

Gokudera snapped at that, "What the hell, you ungrateful psycho!? I don't know what you just said, but I'm sure as hell you-"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" jumped in Tsuna, trying to calm his self-proclaimed right-hand man down.

«Damn it. There's no way I want to take him in! Besides, I don't know how the Tenth, Reborn-san and that baseball-freak understood him, but I heard nothing but a cat meowing. Besides, I already have my hands full with Uri…»

"Then that only leaves Yamamoto?" asked Reborn, with a half-smile adoring his face.

"Oh, I'm last?" asked the rain guardian, as he smiled happily.

"Hey Hibari." his expression as he spoke to the other changed, becoming more serious. "You took care of me last time, and I still haven't thanked you properly. Let me return the favor, yeah?"

Hibari stared at Yamamoto. Grey eyes into brown.

«At Tsuna's house there are too many people, and Hibari knows that. He and Gokudera just don't get along so there's no way he would pick him. So of course the one he'll go with is Yamamoto.» Reborn smirked as he already knew the outcome.

Hibari nodded, signaling that he one he chose was Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

After they waited for the school to become pretty much empty, Yamamoto and Hibari walked to the exit.

"But really, we were lucky that Kusakabe understood the situation quickly."

_"What? So you're saying that the chairman turned into a cat!?"_

_The pompadour-boy stared at the black cat the others told him was his much respected Hibari._

_After he took a careful look at the animal, he couldn't not recognize that unique bearing and air around Hibari._

_He nodded "Understood. I'll take care of the school in Hibari's stead then. I leave him in your care."_

After he finished changing his shoes, Yamamoto and Hibari walked outside.

Human and cat stood there as they watched the rain fall. Countless, small drops of water came down, wetting the ground.

Yamamoto opened his umbrella and after doing so he picked Hibari up. Which resulted in the cat letting out a protesting sound.

"Sorry sorry. But it'd be bad if you got wet, right? Since I'm taking care of you, let me do this properly."

Then Hibari stopped to struggle, letting the human hold him in one of his arm.

The boy smiled at that. And like that, they took off, to Yamamoto's house.

"Say Hibari, isn't the color of sky pretty today?" asked the boy as he looked up.

"It's the same color as your eyes. You know that my attribute is rain, right? I know that it's silly, but every time I look into your eyes, I kinda feel like I'm in them."

Yamamoto smiled embarrassed for the confession he just made.

"By the way Hibari," said Yamamoto as he continued to walk under the rain as he held the umbrella in his right hand and the cat in the other, "thanks for choosing me. I was super happy when you picked me."

As he said so, Yamamoto smiled sweetly and brought the cat closer to his face, nuzzling him gently.

 _"Don't flatter yourself. You were only the least worst."_  
*meow meow meow*

Hibari pushed the other's cheek away with his paws, trying to put some distance between them.

"Umn." nodded Yamamoto in understanding. "Still, thank you."

Yamamoto leaned in and placed a soft, loving kiss on Hibari's forehead. And this time the cat did nothing to push him away.

* * *

"Hibari."

Yamamoto lifted the blanket of his bed with one arm, making room for his guest and inviting him in.

"Hibari, come here. You can't possibly sleep on the floor, with his cold weather."

But Yamamoto sweet words didn't seem to convince Hibari, who was standing right by the boy's bed, staring at him.

"Hibari~" wined Yamamoto, "come on, you did the same for me, right? I'm only returning the favor."

Those words helped Hibari make up his mind. Opting for the warm bed, Hibari hopped into Yamamoto's bed, landing into the other's stomach.

"Oof! Hibari that hurt." half-complained the rain guardian as he laughed happily.

But then he quieted down, and the mood around them changed insanity.

"Hibari…" Yamamoto's eyes melted into a warm yet lonely brown, "I am wrong to think that I'm special? I've been thinking about it for a while. Is it just on my head or…"

The usually carefree boy couldn't seem to find the words to finish his sentence.

As he sat there, right on top of Yamamoto's chest, Hibari could clearly hear the other's heartbeat. A rhythmic sound, just the the raindrops falling.

Hibari purred as he placed his paw over Yamamoto's lips.

"Is that a green light?" after he uncovered his mouth by moving away the cat's paw, Yamamoto leaned in closer to Hibari, their faces just inches away.

As he closed his eyes, Yamamoto placed a quick yet tender kiss on Hibari's mouth.

Then, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Hahaha, was that our fist kiss?" his smile widened even more when he saw that Hibari didn't push him away, didn't run form him and didn't scratch or bit him, unlike his expectation.

"I'm happy, but I'd be even more happy if we could do this when we're both humans…"

Hibari stared at Yamamoto. His bluish-grey eyes shined in the moonlight.

"Forget it, I was just-"

Before he could finish talking, Hibari silenced him.

His small, wet, pink, now rough tongue lightly licked Yamamoto's lips.

After registering what happened, Yamamoto's face exploded into a burning red.

"I…you…that-"

"Ahhhh!" as he groaned in frustration and embarrassment, Yamamoto hugged Hibari tighter.

"Thank you." with his cheeks still red, he placed a kiss on the cat's forehead, "Good night, Hibari."

* * *

"Morning!"

Upon hearing this friend's voice, Tsuna turned around to greet him. "Good morning, Yamamoto. Hm, where's Hiba- Wait wait wait, what happened your forehead!?"

"Ah, this?" asked Yamamoto as he rubbed his red and swollen forehead. "Hahaha, well, just a small accident this morning when Hibari turned back to normal."

"What? The psycho already turned back? When it was you, it lasted for about two days." commented Gokudera, surprised at the news.

"Beats me!" Yamamoto laughed it off.

"Ciaossu." greeted Reborn as he hopped into Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Hey kiddo." happily replied the boy back.

They walked to their classroom, with Tsuna and Gokudera on the front, chatting between themselves, and Yamamoto behind them, as Reborn rode his shoulder.

"So, Yamamoto, how did it go with Hibari?"

"Haha better than you think?"

"Hoho, glad to hear that. But it was a pity, right? That it only lasted a day."

The boy laughed, half-agreeing half-not "Yeah, a bit."

«I want Hibari to be his human-self, but it's a pity he didn't stay as a cat for a bit more.»

"It's probably because I boiled the potion for waking the tea I gave him." whispered Reborn, loud enough for only Yamamoto to hear.

"No way kiddo, you did it!?" half-whispered half-shouted Yamamoto as he covered his mouth for his friends not to hear or see him.

"Yeah." nodded proudly the Arcobaleno, "So? where are my thanks?"

Yamamoto laughed at that, not expecting that all along it was Reborn who planned this whole thing.

"Thanks! Next time you come to our restaurant, it'll be on me!"

Reborn smirked as he adjusted his fetora, "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Yamamoto frowned as the light invaded his vision.

Soft. As he laid there, still half-asleep, he felt something soft.

«Feels good...»

His hands touched more, enjoying that freshly warm tenderness.

"Mmhn…"

Even the moans that came out were pleasant for his ears.

…

« _Mmhn…_?»

"Huh!?" "Hm!?"

As his eyes snapped open, the fist thing Yamamoto saw were Hibari's eyes. Those unique bluish-grey, sharp eyes.

"Takeshi, wake up! How is your friend's cat? You-… !?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi had the habit to break unannounced into his son's room. Normally, it was no big deal since both father and son were used to it, it was no problem.

However, today he found his son on his bed, with another boy sitting on top of him, nude! And even worse, that very son he was so proud of, was cupping the other boy's buttocks.

"Y-you…I…cat…" at a lost of what to do and where to look, the sushi master couldn't manage anything better but to mumble out incomprehensible words.

"D-dad will go make breakfast!" not knowing what else to do, the man run out of the room, slamming the door close as he did.

…

"Then," started Hibari as he looked down on Yamamoto, who was beneath him, "how long are you going to keep your hands there?"

As he was told so, Yamamoto realized that his hands were still on Hibari's ass. "Ah- you're right."

"But, well…" instead of letting so, he squeezed once more, enjoying it to no end as he felt Hibari's body slightly tremble under his touch. "Isn't it fine since it feels good?"

Hibari leaned in closer. He cupped Yamamoto's face as he held his cheeks in his hands. He brought their faces impossibly near, close enough that Yamamoto's could feel his breath on his skin.

And the last thing Yamamoto remembered before losing consciousness was a smiling face.

Hibari smiled poisonously sweet at him before he head-butted him, crashing their skull together. With so much force that Yamamoto passed out at the collision.

As he regained consciousness, Yamamoto found himself with a throbbing head and no Hibari.

If he didn't know better, he'd think that it had all been a dream.

However, a bruise on the forehead and some of his clothes missing, where proof that Hibari had been there.

But most important, than you he could go to collect the unfulfilled promise they made the previous night, under the moonlight of a sky clear of rain and clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
